


Expression of Desires

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Developing Relationship, Dom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Romance, Sub Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony wasn’t all that experienced with sadomasochism, but he was a hedonist.  The only thing that had ever stopped him from exploring kink was his problem with trusting people.  But he trusted Loki completely.A direct sequel toDiscussion of Wantsby STARSdidathing, full of tenderness and devotion.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discussion of Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770344) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> I was so taken with the tenderness of STARS' story that I asked permission to do my own take on it. When I sat down to write it, though, I realized STARS had done such an amazing job that I'd just write a sequel. Hope she likes it.
> 
> Story is already written and will be uploaded fairly quickly. Thanks to the amazing **artsmyspark** for the beta, and **Wolfloner** for the cheerreading.

Tony was really, really horny.

It was his own fault, really. Loki was into BDSM, so Tony had been doing some research. It was the sexiest research he’d ever done. There were some activities that were turn-offs (branding was a definite _no_ , as was calling Loki ‘Daddy’), but a lot of kinks had potential.

Tony wasn’t all that experienced with sadomasochism, but he was a hedonist. The only thing that had ever stopped him from exploring kink was his problem with trusting people. But he trusted Loki completely. That meant he could try new things to his heart’s content, if Loki was into it.

He went to his rarely-used office and picked up the pages he’d sent to the printer: a list of kinks, with room to mark how interested he was in each activity. He thought he’d present it to Loki after dinner.

Sitting down in the office chair, he picked up a pen and started on page one. He had two hours until dinner. That was plenty of time to conquer the list, and if he jacked off afterwards, nobody would know but him and FRIDAY.

\---

Loki was adorable when he was confused. They’d finished eating dinner, and Tony had just handed him the list. “What’s this?”

Tony grinned nervously. “Read it.”

The god’s eyes moved as Loki scanned the page, his eyebrows climbing upwards as he realized what he was looking at. “Anthony. You want to do these things? With me?” He looked up, shock and delight written all over his face.

“I’m willing to try them, yeah. Start with the ones I marked as fives, maybe? Those are the ones I’m most interested in.” Tony bit his lip, unsure if the stuff he marked would be too much.

But Loki was beaming as he kept reading. He looked absolutely giddy by the time he got to the bottom of the last page. “Oh, Anthony. You spoil me.” When his eyes returned to Tony, they were practically glowing with happiness.

Just putting that look on Loki’s face was enough to make Tony feel warm inside. “I may not like all of it,” Tony warned. “And I might be bad at it. But I’m at least curious enough to try.”

“I adore you, Anthony. Even if you change your mind, the fact that you are willing to attempt these things _for me_ …”

Tony found himself blushing. “You make me happy. So why wouldn’t I want to return that?”

Loki stood up from the dinner table, and reached out a hand. Tony allowed the god to help him stand. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony. “As I said. You spoil me.”

They hugged for a few minutes, Tony pleased to have Loki so affectionate. Eventually Loki pulled back, eyes roving over Tony’s face. He gave a self-conscious smile. “I wish to take you to bed, Anthony, but I find myself unsure where to start.”

Tony grinned. “How about a spanking? Spankings are pretty tame.”

Loki chuckled, visibly relaxing. “If you believe them to be tame, you haven’t experienced a good one.” He took Tony’s hand in his own, gently tugging him. “Come to bed with me, my sweet.”

Tony allowed himself to be led to the bedroom, where Loki pulled down the covers. The god sat down on the edge of the mattress and patted the spot beside him. “Undress, and then come here.” Loki’s eyes were kind, and his voice was soft. That didn’t make his words any less of an order.

Suddenly Tony felt nervous. What if he couldn’t do this? What if he disappointed Loki? The idea of not being able to give Loki what he wanted felt like a knife to his gut. He swallowed and stripped off his clothes, leaving them on the floor.

As he sat next to Loki, his heart was hammering. “Now what?”

Loki’s brows drew together. “Are you afraid of me, Anthony?”

“No, no!” Tony shook his head. “I… I don’t want to disappoint you. That’s all.”

“My sweet darling.” Loki cupped Tony’s cheek and kissed him softly. “Your willingness to try is enough for me. If you hate this, we will never do it again, yet I will still treasure you for wishing to please me.”

The tenderness in Loki’s eyes was enough to make Tony relax slightly, but he was still nervous. Just because Loki was accepting of failure didn’t mean Tony was. “Thank you, Loki.” He leaned in to kiss his lover softly. “I’m ready when you are.”

Loki smiled, and it lit up his whole face. He stood. “On your hands and knees, then, pet.”

Tony took a deep breath and got on all fours, facing the headboard. He focused on his breathing, trying to relax.

Loki’s hand stroked his back. “Look at you, my beautiful pet. Giving yourself to me. Trusting me.” The hand slapped Tony’s ass lightly, then petted the cheek as if in apology.

Surely Loki was going to do worse. But the hand kept rubbing and stroking, with just an occasional smack. Tony found himself relaxing into the care Loki was showing, closing his eyes.

And then the hand came down hard, and Tony yelped. Fighting the urge to move, he took a deep breath. To his surprise, Loki started petting him again.

Out of nowhere, another fierce smack to his other cheek. Tony bit his lip. He was trembling, but he stayed still. Because he wanted to be good, for Loki. Loki struck again, on the same cheek, and it hurt. Tony dug his fingers into the bedding.

Loki stroked the warmed flesh softly. “You’re being so good for me, Anthony. You’re so beautiful like this.”

Something in Tony broke a little at that, at being told he was good. He barely jerked when Loki began to spank him again.

This time, Loki didn’t stop. He hit Tony’s ass again and again, no logic or rhythm to the blows. Tony never knew where they would land, or when. They hurt. He focused on breathing. On being _good_.

It became too much, though, and Tony tried to move away. But Loki put a hand on the back of his neck and held him there, continuing the spanking. “Come on, pet,” Loki crooned. “You can take a little more.”

Tony whined, and felt himself disconnecting from reality. It was strange, but pleasant, and he was dimly aware of Loki letting go, of moving behind him. Loki pressed into him, his substantial cock sliding slowly into Tony, his hips hard against Tony’s bruised flesh. Loki was saying something, Tony couldn’t quite comprehend it, and then Loki was fucking him.

The god changed his angle, and suddenly unreality became hyperawareness. Loki’s dick was rubbing against his prostate, and Tony realized his own cock was as hard as nails. He whined and pushed back against Loki, meeting the god’s thrusts even though it hurt every time Loki’s hips slapped against his ass. Tony was so close, so very close.

Loki bent over him, sinking his teeth into Tony’s shoulder as he came deep inside Tony, and the pain of the bite was enough to make Tony come. He shuddered as the pleasure ripped through him.

As the ecstasy faded, the fuzzy feeling returned. Tony went limp as Loki pulled out, pleasantly drunk on endorphins as Loki gently laid Tony on his side. He drank the water Loki put to his lips, surprisingly thirsty, and then let himself get lost in the gentle fog.

Some time later, he opened his eyes. Loki was facing him, and he was looking at Tony like his every wish had come true all at once. “Hello, Anthony,” Loki said quietly. “Are you all right?”

“I wasn’ good,” Tony slurred. “Tried t’ get away.”

“None of that, Anthony. You were perfect. You were _perfect_. Do you understand me? I am delighted, my sweet.” Loki kissed Tony’s forehead.

Tony relaxed into the bed. He’d been _good_. He didn’t know why that was so important to him all of a sudden. He drifted for a while, falling into a light sleep.

When he woke up he felt clear-headed. Loki was beside him, smiling in his sleep. Tony watched him fondly for a few minutes, then carefully got out of bed. He needed to use the bathroom. His legs were shaky as he made his way there, but he felt fantastic. His ass hurt, but it was weirdly sexy. He checked out his rear in the full-length mirror. He had bruises from Loki’s hand. Yeah, definitely sexy.

He took care of business, then washed his hands and face. He was wide awake now. Maybe he’d go down to the lab.

Loki was awake when he came back to the bedroom. The god still looked happy. “Hello, Anthony. How do you feel?”

Tony grinned. “Wonderful, actually. Not sure why, but we should do that again sometime.”

Loki took a shaky breath. “You liked it that much?”

“I did.” Tony turned around to show Loki his backside. “How’s it look?” He glanced at the god over his shoulder, and noticed Loki’s rapt expression. Tony was getting turned on just from the look in Loki’s eyes.

Tony turned again, walking back to the bed and climbing onto his lover. “You like that. You like seeing what you did to me.”

“I do, very much.” Loki captured his mouth with his own, kissing Tony passionately as he rolled them over. “I especially like that _you_ like it.”

“Mmm.” Tony’s ass hurt where it met the bedsheet. Even expensive Egyptian cotton felt rough against his sensitive skin, and it was maddeningly erotic. “I didn’t realize I’d still be enjoying the spanking two hours after.”

Loki smirked and ran a thumbnail lightly over Tony’s nipple. “You will be ‘enjoying’ it another few days, unless you wish for me to heal you.”

Tony shivered at the stimulation. “Leave it for now. It’s kind of hot.”

Loki smiled again, so very giddy. Tony realized he’d chosen correctly. “As you wish, my sweet.”

“You’re beautiful,” Tony blurted out. He couldn’t help it. Seeing Loki this happy was the best thing he’d ever witnessed.

“As are you.” Loki kissed him again, slow and hot and wet. He drew back only when Tony was out of breath. “I wish to have you again.”

“Do you want me like this, or on my hands and knees so you can see your work?” Jackpot. Tony watched as Loki’s eyes dilated with desire. “Move back so I can turn over.”

Loki sat back on his heels, and Tony got back on all fours. He watched behind him as Loki gazed at the bruises. Loki put one hand out, like he wished to touch, but he paused.

Tony licked his lips. “Go ahead. I can’t handle more spanking, but I want your hands on me.”

Loki grasped Tony’s cheeks in his hands, kneading them, and Tony moaned. Fuck. He already thought Loki’s hands were sexy. Now he wondered if he’d ever be able to look at them without getting hard. The god bent down and kissed a bruise, then licked it. His tongue felt cool in comparison to the heat of his skin, and Tony moaned again.

Loki got a wicked look in his eye, and then bit one cheek. Tony jerked away reflexively. “Sorry,” Loki said, not sounding sorry at all.

“C’mon, Lokes, fuck me already.” Tony spread his legs a little further apart. His cock felt heavy.

The god smacked his ass very lightly. “Pushy,” he teased, kneeling behind Tony.

“Told you I’d be a bad sub,” Tony half-joked as Loki slid into him.

Loki stopped moving. “Anthony. So far you are amazing at it. I will hear not one word about you being bad.”

“Yes, Sir,” Tony said lightly. In truth, the reassurance was deeply comforting. Rather than get emotional, though, Tony thrust back against Loki until the god was completely inside him.

Loki moaned and gripped Tony’s hip with one hand. His other massaged and petted Tony’s cheek as he fucked him. The added pain was a turn on, yet not enough to be overwhelming. “Look at you, taking pleasure in your suffering,” Loki breathed, pinching a bruise and gasping as Tony groaned in pleasure. “You are everything I’ve ever wanted. My wonderful, brilliant, beautiful pet.”

Loki was already good at dirty talk, but the added kinkiness brought Tony to the edge all too quickly. “Loki,” Tony whined. “I’m close.”

“You want to come, pet?”

“Yes, Sir. Please.”

Loki reached beneath Tony and took hold of his dick, stroking it roughly. “Come for me, Anthony.”

The stimulation sent Tony over the edge. Loki was coming too, filling Tony’s ass again, his fingers digging deep into bruises, and Tony’s world went white for a long moment.

When he was spent, he found himself smiling as Loki pulled out and flopped down next to him. “You’re amazing, sweetheart.” He laid down on his stomach, his face turned towards his lover. “I’m so happy we’re together.”

“As am I.” Loki gently stroked Tony’s hair. “Thank you.”

Tony smiled, content to lay there awhile. “You can thank me by planning what you’ll do to me once these bruises have healed.”

The delighted look on Loki’s face was priceless.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was great until it wasn’t. The night after the spanking, Tony felt drained and depressed. He knew what it was -- sub drop, he’d read about it in his research -- but it didn’t make him feel any better.

He knew he should call Loki, who was at his own place tonight. Tony had been thinking about asking Loki to move in two months from now, on their first anniversary. He still wanted to. But right now he wished Loki lived here already.

However, he didn’t want Loki to see him like this, either. He didn’t want to require comforting. He wanted his lover to always be happy with him, even if that was foolish. Loki had had so little happiness in his life. Tony wanted to give Loki every bit of it that he could.

He sighed and picked up the remote control for the television, flipping through channels mindlessly. He didn’t think he could concentrate on anything.

His phone rang. Loki. Tony couldn’t deny the jolt of giddiness that ran through him. “Hey, Lokes,” he answered, trying to sound normal.

“Good evening, Anthony.” Loki sounded like he was still in a good mood. Tony was glad. “I was calling to see how you're feeling tonight.”

Tony didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to worry Loki either. “I’m okay. The endorphins finally wore off, but I’ll sleep soon and probably feel better in the morning.”

“Endorphins?” Loki sounded confused.

“The brain chemicals that make humans feel good. From what I've read, kinky fun pain releases a whole bunch, which is why subs get high off a good scene.”

“Oh,” Loki said. “And they wore off. So you feel… hung over?”

“Sort of,” Tony admitted. “I don’t have a headache like I would with booze, but I feel off-kilter. Kinda depressed, actually. But it should be gone by tomorrow.”

Loki’s frown was almost audible. “I would like to come over, then. I don’t wish for you to be unhappy by yourself. I’m the reason you feel this way.”

Tony closed his eyes. He wanted to tell Loki not to feel guilty, but at the same time he felt like shit. “You didn’t do anything wrong. This just happens to humans sometimes. I can show you the research.”

“I’d like to see that, yes, but I still wish to comfort you. Please,” Loki said softly.

Tony was torn. On the one hand, Loki wanted to take care of him. On the other, he was making Loki sad. He couldn’t handle sad Loki right now. “Okay. If you want to.”

The call disconnected, and then Loki was standing over him. “Hello, sweetness.” The god’s eyes were full of concern, with a trace of guilt. Tony sat up, and Loki dropped into the empty space and slipped an arm over the back of the couch.

Giving in to temptation, Tony scooted closer and laid his head on Loki’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his lover’s torso. Loki smelled comforting. Like home. Tony breathed him in, feeling Loki’s arms hold him close. The god meant safety and love and all the things Tony never thought he’d have.

Loki began petting Tony’s hair. Tony felt his tense muscles unwind. “Have you eaten?” Loki asked.

“Uh… DUM-E made me a smoothie earlier…” Tony couldn’t recall anything else.

FRIDAY chimed in. “Boss has not eaten since you left this morning, Mr. Loki.”

“Anthony.” Loki’s tone was fond but reproachful. The god knew Tony never remembered to eat regularly. “Let’s get some food in you. And water. You’re most likely dehydrated as well.”

“Do I have to move?” Tony whined.

Loki chuckled. “Not for a while. FRIDAY, will you order us a pizza?”

“Of course, Mr. Loki.” She was silent for a moment. “It will arrive in half an hour.”

“Thank you.” Loki adjusted things so that Tony was in Loki’s lap. “I would punish you for not taking care of yourself, but I know there’s no changing you.” He kissed Tony’s temple. “Still, I will endeavor to take better care of you.”

The idea made Tony feel strange. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. “You’re not my keeper.”

“No, but I wish to keep you healthy. And that means regular food and sleep.”

Tony felt a flush of anger. “I don’t want you to control me.”

“Peace, Anthony.” Loki gave him a small smile. “I don’t want to control your life. You are an independent creature, and I admire you for it.” He ran a hand through Tony’s hair. “I just want you to be well.”

Tony was reminded, yet again, that he was going to die long before Loki. No wonder the god wanted to take care of him. He wanted to buy Tony time. “I know I’m a fragile mortal,” he started.

Loki interrupted him. “That’s not why, my sweet. Even if you were Aesir, I would still want to care for you. It is simply my way.”

Tony thought about it for a few minutes. “I’ll try to eat more often for you, but I’m not sure about the sleeping thing. Once I have an idea in my head…”

“I know.” Loki kissed his temple, looking relieved. “I am the same way, after all.” They’d spent many late nights working on joint projects in Tony’s lab. Tony knew.

Then again, maybe once he’d asked Loki to live with him, they could go to bed together. Tony would like that.

“FRIDAY,” Loki said, “please remind your maker to eat two meals a day. If he fails to do so, please text me.”

“That okay with you, Boss?” she asked.

“For now, FRI. We’ll see how things go.” Tony looked at Loki. “Are you going to punish me if I don’t eat?”

“No,” Loki said. “It’s obvious that would bother you. Instead, I will just arrive with food, should FRIDAY say you need it.”

Tony wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not. It must have shown on his face, because Loki chuckled. “I will find something else to punish you for, if you wish.”

“I’m not sure if I’d like it,” Tony admitted. “And I’m simultaneously worried I’d get off on it.”

“Well, then,” Loki replied, smiling again, “we’ll have to try it sometime. See how you feel about it.”

Tony fidgeted. “Can you promise not to be mad if I hate it?”

“I can swear to that easily, pet. As I said, I am delighted by you simply trying new things for my benefit.”

“I like being good for you,” Tony confessed.

“You _are_ good for me, my pet. So very good.” Loki hugged him tightly, and Tony put his head on the god’s shoulder. They sat like that, taking comfort in each other, until FRIDAY announced the arrival of the pizza.

Tony reluctantly got up and went to the elevator. The doors opened, and Tony took the food from a security guard. Loki followed him to the table, where Tony got out drinks as Loki sat down.

They ate straight from the box, Loki making Tony laugh with pithy observations about the humans he’d encountered during the day. By the end of the meal Tony felt happy and relaxed, if not tired. Afterwards, they cuddled in bed and talked until Tony fell asleep.

Loki was still there when Tony awoke in the morning. Fuck, Tony loved waking up next to the god. He loved seeing Loki with his guard down, slumbering peacefully in Tony’s bed. He smiled fondly, contemplating waking Loki up for morning sex.

“Good morning, Boss,” FRIDAY said quietly. You have a meeting in one hour and five minutes with Ms. Potts. I was about to wake you up.”

Tony nodded and sighed. No time for morning sex. He got up and took a quick shower, then shaved and did his hair. He sneaked into the closet, throwing on jeans, a T-shirt, and his work boots. If Loki went home, Tony would go straight to the lab after the meeting.

No, wait. Meeting, then breakfast, then lab. He wasn’t ready to try this punishment thing just yet.

Loki lifted his head from the pillow as Tony left the closet. His hair was a mess, and he looked groggy. Tony smiled and bent over to give his lover a kiss. “Morning, sunshine,” he said. “I have a meeting. Sorry.”

“Hmph.” Loki pulled the covers over his head. “Love you,” he muttered, then started to snore lightly.

Tony blinked, startled. He had been sure Loki felt the same way Tony did -- Love with a capital L -- but they’d never said it before. Obviously Loki had been thinking it a while, to say it so matter-of-factly while barely conscious.

Tony grinned like an idiot. His boyfriend was fucking adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Tony and Loki were snuggling on the couch, watching a movie after another shared dinner. They saw each other four to five times a week, with Loki almost always sleeping over. Tony had been to his boyfriend’s apartment before, but Loki knew Tony felt safer sleeping in the tower where FRIDAY could watch over him.

Loki really was too good to him. Their only major fight to date was when Tony came back from a fight with a villain with his ribs broken. Loki had freaked out, and Tony had to stop him from tearing the bad guy limb from limb. Then Loki had laid into him for taking too many risks, and Tony hadn’t taken it well.

They made up almost immediately, and Tony tried to be more careful when Iron Man got called out. He wished he was as durable as Loki. And immortality would be sweet. There were still so many more things Tony wanted to invent, and he desperately wanted to be part of the future. He knew he’d be lucky to reach sixty, though.

“You’re frowning, darling.” Loki was watching him, concerned. “What’s the matter?”

Tony shrugged it off. “Nothing very interesting.”

“Anthony.”

Sighing, Tony slumped against Loki’s side. “Contemplating my own mortality.”

“Oh.” Loki grew uncharacteristically nervous. “You don’t have to be mortal, should you wish it.”

Tony looked up at his lover. “You’re serious.”

“I was saving it until our anniversary, but…” Loki held out a hand, and a golden apple appeared. He held it out to Tony. “This is yours. No strings attached. It will make you Aesir in strength and longevity.”

Tony was floored. “You would offer that to me, just like that?”

Loki gave him a tender smile. “The universe is a better place with you in it.”

The emotions Tony felt -- love, shock, delight, fear -- were overwhelming. He took a shaky breath, and picked the apple from Loki’s hand. He looked at it for a long time, contemplating what this meant for him.

And then he took a bite.

He could feel Loki trembling as he ate the whole thing, including the core. It was the most delicious apple he’d ever eaten. When he was done, he looked up at his beloved. “Thank you,” he said, deeply sincere. It was the best gift anyone had ever given him.

Loki’s eyes were lit up with pleasure, and his happiness nearly took Tony’s breath away. “Anthony.” Loki kissed him, overcome with emotion, and Tony let Loki take what he needed.

When the kiss ended, Tony was panting. He wanted to show Loki how much the god meant to him. “Loki. Would you… would you dominate me tonight?”

“Oh, my perfect boy. Yes.” Loki stood, picking Tony up as if he weighed nothing. It was undignified, but Tony also felt cherished. Loki took him to the bedroom and laid him down. The god undressed Tony slowly, as if unwrapping a gift. The devotion in Loki’s eyes was unmistakable. He ran his hands over Tony, kissing and touching every bit of him. “You are so lovely. Everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“I’m glad.” Tony’s voice was rough with emotion. “I love you so much, Loki.”

Loki looked shocked. “Truly?”

“With every fiber of my being.” Tony cupped Loki’s cheek. “You’re everything I want, too.”

Loki’s mouth crashed into his, his hands running over Tony as if he might disappear any moment. Tony wrapped his arms and legs around his love, holding on tightly, reminding Loki that he was real, that they were here together.

Loki broke the kiss. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes you do.” Tony gave a lopsided grin, heart full to bursting. “Now c’mon, gorgeous. You can do pretty much anything you want to me. What would make you happy?”

“I’m already happy,” Loki said tenderly. “But if you want me to have you, I’ve been obsessed with a fantasy for some time now.”

“Yeah?” Tony ran his hands over Loki’s shoulders.

“I want to push you to the edge, deny you pleasure, and make you beg for your release.” Loki kissed him again, dirty this time. “I want you to give yourself up to my hands and mouth and let me break you a little.”

Tony exhaled sharply. “If it pleases you, my god.” Tony locked eyes with Loki. “I very, very much want to please you.”

Loki smiled. It was beautiful. He pushed himself off Tony, sitting back on his heels. Suddenly ropes encircled Tony’s wrists and pulled them over his head. His ankles were given the same treatment, leaving him spreadeagled. “You’re so lovely, my pet.” Loki ran his hands down Tony’s legs. “Over the next few days you will change, growing stronger as the apple takes effect. Thankfully, it will not change your looks. Your body is perfect as it is, strong and sexy and capable.” The god kissed his thigh lightly.

The praise made Tony melt. It was one thing to have the public suck up to him with compliments. It was another entirely to have his devoted lover tell him such things. “Thank you, my god.”

Loki beamed at him. “My precious boy.” He leaned down and licked Tony’s nipple, sliding his hands up to Tony’s ribcage. He teased the hardening nub with his teeth, drawing a whimper from Tony. “I love how responsive you are.” Loki gave attention to the other nipple as well, nipping and sucking at it until Tony was squirming in his bonds. “Are you ready to play, my love?”

“Thought we already were,” Tony whined.

Loki shook his head, smiling. “Oh, no, pet. This was just the warmup.” He slid down Tony’s body and took his dick into his mouth.

Tony had known that the god was an amazing cock sucker since the first time they'd slept together. But having Loki’s lips and tongue working him while he was tied up made the experience even hotter. Tony moaned, trying to thrust up into Loki’s mouth, but the god held his hips firmly against the bed.

Tony got closer and closer to the edge. Then, suddenly, Loki stopped. Tony pulled on the ropes, instinctively trying to get free.

“Breathe, pet.” Loki looked down at him lovingly.

Tony tried to obey. Deep breaths, one after the other, until he felt calmer. He relaxed into the mattress. He could do this. He could be good for Loki.

Loki smiled. “That’s my good boy.” He twisted his wrist, and a small pile of silver appeared on his palm. He pulled the pile apart, and Tony could see what he held. Nipple clamps, with a chain connecting them.

Loki teased Tony’s nipple with his tongue again, then pinched the bit of flesh and slowly released the clamp onto it. It hurt, but not unbearably so. “Good, pet?”

“Yes, Sir.” Tony took a deep breath.

His god repeated the procedure on the other nipple. The clamps felt good, just a little bit of pain that made Tony very aware of his chest.

Loki moved back down, and began to suck Tony’s cock again. As Tony neared orgasm, Loki pulled on the chain between the clamps. It made them pinch tighter, and Tony cried out as Loki sat back.

Denied once more, Tony fought against the ropes, desperate to come.

“Ssssh, pet.” Loki patted Tony’s thigh. “Breathe. You’re doing beautifully, my sweet.”

Tony gulped in air. He could do this. For Loki. It took longer to calm down this time. He was aching everywhere. His dick actually hurt, he needed to come so badly.

Loki smiled, and began to lick and suck Tony’s cock again. He hummed, cupping Tony’s balls in one hand and pushing gently on the spot behind them with the other.

Tony whimpered, shaking. “Please, Loki. My god. Please let me come.”

His god heard, but didn’t stop. Tony got closer and closer, fearing he would die from need if Loki stopped again.

Again, Loki quit just before Tony came. Tony broke, sobbing as he begged Loki for mercy. “Pl-please, Loki, I’ll do anything you want, please god just let me come.”

Loki leaned over him and kissed Tony’s tears away. “You have been so very good for me, my sweet pet. You’ve earned your pleasure.”

“Thank you, Loki.” Tony found himself crying harder, from gratitude.

The ropes let go of Tony’s ankles, and Loki pushed his knees up and apart. “Don’t move, pet,” Loki ordered, and as Tony tried to hold himself still, Loki slowly pushed into Tony’s trembling body.

Once Loki was in completely, he began to fuck Tony almost tenderly, gazing down at the man crying underneath him with a look of adoration on his face. “My beautiful, perfect pet. I love you so.”

Tony whimpered, too far gone to speak. He was mindless, consumed with need.

Loki picked up his pace, his eyes never leaving Tony’s. Tony moaned. He was getting close again. The god used one hand to release the nipple clamps. Tony’s chest felt sore, and Loki pinched a nipple lightly as the blood flow returned.

It would only take a little more, and Tony would finally get to come. He whined, and Loki finally took pity on him. He wrapped a slick hand around Tony’s dick and began to pump him in time with Loki’s thrusts.

A little more, just a little more--

His orgasm hit him like a semi truck, and he nearly blacked out as he came. The pleasure was so intense, so devastating, that Tony felt like he was turned inside out.

It was amazing. _Loki_ was amazing.

Tony’s mind was quiet as Loki took care of him, giving him water and cuddling Tony in his arms. He felt utterly peaceful. He floated along for what seemed like hours before he became aware of Loki’s beatific smile. He licked his lips. His mouth was dry. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Loki said. “Would you like some more water?”

Tony nodded, and Loki held the cup for him. The water was sweet and cool and fresh. Perfect. Everything was perfect. He relaxed back into Loki’s arms, the cup disappearing. “Love you,” he mumbled, his mind still a little foggy.

“I love you too, pet.” Loki kissed his forehead. “You were so good for me tonight. Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Tony replied, feeling sleepy. “You’re amazing.”

Loki stroked his hair. “Sleep, my love. I will be here when you wake.”

Tony slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony slept very, very late. It was nearly four in the afternoon when he awoke, and he was ravenous.

Loki was laying next to him, dressed, reading a book. “Hello, darling. Hungry?”

“I feel like I could eat an entire cow, yeah.” Tony’s stomach growled, and he felt nearly nauseous from hunger.

“FRIDAY, order five steak dinners, please.” Loki grinned at Tony. “You will probably consume all three of yours.”

“I’ll tip them extra if they hurry,” the A.I. promised.

“Meanwhile,” Loki said, standing up, “you need a shower, and I’ll make you a snack to eat while we wait on our order.”

“You’re the best, Lokes.” Tony smiled gratefully. “I love you.”

Loki’s eyes softened. “I love you too, Anthony.”

Tony got out of bed and showered. As promised, there was a sandwich waiting for him when he was done. Loki was sitting in his usual seat, nose back in his book. Tony didn’t disturb him, too hungry for conversation. He wolfed down the sandwich, barely tasting it, and drank his water. He was no longer nauseous, but he still needed more to eat. Ah, well. The steaks should arrive soon. “Hey, sweetheart?”

Loki looked up. “Yes?”

“Can we talk about last night?” Tony asked, feeling slightly awkward.

“Certainly.” Loki carefully put his bookmark in place and closed the novel, setting it before him. He looked worried. “Was it too much?”

Tony wasn’t sure how to answer that. “I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life. It scares me, just how much I liked it.”

Loki reached out and took his hand. “You have given me far more than I could have ever dreamed of. If you need us to stop--”

“I don’t want to stop,” Tony interrupted. “I love it. It’s just scary.”

Loki pulled Tony’s hand up and lightly kissed his knuckles. “I never want to frighten you. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“You don’t scare me,” Tony told his lover. “I’m used to sex feeling good, especially with you, but this intensity is new. It’s kind of shocking to find out there’s this whole other side of me I didn’t know about.”

“Promise you’ll let me know if I go too far,” Loki begged.

“I will. Speaking of which, we should probably use safewords.” Tony felt like an idiot for not thinking of it earlier.

Loki looked puzzled. “Is ‘stop’ not enough?”

“I’ve heard that sometimes it can be fun to tell someone to stop without really meaning it.” Tony shrugged. “I don’t know if that’s something I’d be into, but we should have safewords just in case.”

“If you like.”

“‘Red’ for stop everything, ‘yellow’ for give me a moment?” Tony had read that online. “And ‘green’ if I want you to keep going.”

“That’s fine.” Loki kissed Tony’s hand again.

“Mr. Loki, the food is here,” FRIDAY reported.

“Excellent.” Loki gracefully rose from his chair and headed for the elevator. A moment later, he returned with multiple bags of food. “Get the utensils, pet.”

Tony obeyed without really thinking about it, and grabbed them a couple of beers as well. He returned to the table as Loki finished setting out the containers of food. They smelled heavenly. He was barely able to eat like a civilized person. A part of him wanted to pick the first steak up in both hands and tear into it like an animal, but he didn’t want to gross his boyfriend out. Still, they ate in comfortable silence as Tony stuffed his face.

He ran out of steam halfway through the last baked potato, and slumped back in his chair. “I’m done.”

Loki, who had finished eating already, smirked. “Don’t worry, pet. In a few days you’ll feel more normal, although you will always need to eat about the same amount as I do.”

Tony drained the last of his beer. “I’m glad to hear it.” He set the bottle down. “Is it wrong that I’m sleepy again?”

“Perfectly normal, my love. You should do what your body wants to for a while.”

“Okay. If I’m going to just eat and sleep for a while, you might want to head home. It sounds like I’m going to be boring for a few days.” Tony smiled self-deprecatingly.

“Nonsense. I will be checking on you often,” Loki told him. His smile turned lascivious, but there was still a softness to it. “And while you’re sleeping, I’ll be planning all of the things I can do to you once your change is complete.”

Tony’s dick twitched. “I look forward to it.”

They put away the remains of dinner, and Loki kissed Tony goodbye. Tony went back to bed, wondering what else Loki was planning.

\---

It had been Tuesday when Tony ate the apple. By Saturday afternoon his hunger had gone back to normal, and he felt more awake than he had in days. Loki hadn’t been there when Tony woke up, so he went down to his workshop. He wanted to run tests on himself. He seemed to have unconsciously adjusted for his strength difference, because he wasn’t breaking his coffee mugs or anything else he picked up. But when he tried, he could lift one of his Iron Man suits -- a previously impossible feat.

Most importantly, his body didn’t hurt anymore. As a mortal, he’d had the typical aches and pains of middle age, in addition to old hurts from injuries and torture. He could breathe more deeply. His trick knee no longer bothered him. He felt young again. Healthy. No doubt his heavily-abused liver was in better shape, too.

Tony was healthy, happy, and functionally immortal. And he owed it all to Loki.

He still wondered what his god was plotting for their next scene.

Losing himself in his work, he was surprised later in the day to see his boyfriend sitting at the next workbench over, reading. “Hey, babe.” Tony got up and walked over for a hello kiss. “How long have you been here?”

“Half an hour, perhaps.”

Tony winced. “I’m sorry.”

Loki smiled at him lovingly. “Do not apologize. I’m pleased you were enjoying yourself. If I wanted to interrupt you, I would have. Instead I was just taking pleasure in your company.”

“You’re too sweet.” Tony kissed Loki tenderly. “I adore you.”

“And I you, my Anthony.” Loki wrapped his arms around Tony. “Have you eaten?”

“Not in…” Tony tried to remember.

“Seven hours and eight minutes, Mr. Loki,” FRIDAY answered. “I was planning to tell you in another twenty-two minutes.”

Loki nodded to FRIDAY’s nearest camera. “Thank you. I appreciate your conscientiousness.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Loki.” Tony’s A.I. sounded pleased with herself. “Shall I order dinner?”

“If you would. Please order pho for two.” Loki kissed Tony’s cheek. “Acceptable, pet?”

“Sounds good, my god.” Tony was starting to get used to Loki making the decisions about food. It was kind of nice, not having to worry about it unless he had a specific craving. Food was always one of those things he hated wasting brain cells on, especially when he was working. It was easier to just accept that Loki knew his tastes and would handle it accordingly. And, well, it was nice to be taken care of.

Loki gave him one of those looks that made Tony feel like he was the center of Loki’s universe. “And after dinner, we will play.”

“Yes, _please_.” It said something about their sex life that going four days without was highly unusual, and Tony craved his lover. “I missed you.”

“You were asleep,” Loki teased.

“I still missed you,” Tony said, then laughed. “You make me disgustingly sappy.”

“Sentiment,” Loki agreed, looking pleased.

Tony grinned, feeling giddy. Dinner couldn’t get here soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

“Clothes off, my sweet boy.” Loki was in Tony’s bed, fully dressed save for his boots, laying on his side with his head propped up on one elbow. He looked so happy that Tony’s heart ached with joy.

Tony undressed slowly, putting on a bit of a show for his lover. He knew Loki liked his body, so he wasn’t above teasing a little. Loki was watching his every movement, eyes tracing every bit of skin revealed. Naked at last, Tony waited for the next command.

“Come here. Lie down next to me, on your stomach.” Loki patted the bed.

Tony obeyed silently, making himself comfortable. He was dying of curiosity, but he wanted to be good.

“Perfect, my love.” Loki sat up, producing a long length of green rope. He began to wind it around Tony, tying his hands to his sides. The ropes were soft, and Loki was humming quietly to himself as he worked. It was soothing. He rolled Tony over onto his back, then bound his thighs to his chest. Tony felt exposed, but he liked it.

Once Loki was satisfied with his rope work, he put Tony face-down once more, a pillow under his torso so that his face wasn’t mashed into the mattress. “There we go.” He stood up. “We’ll start with a flogging, I think.”

Soft lashes struck Tony’s upper back once, twice, three times. The whip didn’t hurt much, not more than a deep massage did. Tony relaxed into the blows as Loki beat his back and ass. His skin felt pleasantly warm.

“Ready for more, pet?”

“Yes, my god. Green.”

“Good boy.” Loki patted his ass, and then a line of fire burned its way across Tony’s rear. Tony gasped. “Humans make canes out of carbon fiber, did you know? I wanted something that I wouldn’t break.” Loki struck again. It hurt even more than the first blow.

The cane left Tony unable to breathe as Loki beat him hard and fast with it. He was trapped, unable to do anything but take what Loki gave him. Somehow that thought was comforting. He was here to please Loki. His god would take care of him.

Loki stopped, and ran a hand over Tony’s tender flesh. “Beautiful,” the god breathed. “The only problem with you being Aesir now is that these marks won’t last.” Loki licked a particularly sore spot, and Tony whimpered. “I suppose I’ll just have to make more.”

The god’s hand moved to Tony’s upper back. “You need some markings here, too.” The hand went away, and another whip hit him instead. It hurt a lot more than the flogger, but not as badly as the cane. Tony moaned. The pain felt good, not too intense but enough to sting fiercely. It was erotic as hell. Loki beat him for a long time, blow after blow making Tony squirm with pleasure.

Loki paused. “Should I stop?”

“No, my god. Please. Green. More.” Tony was enjoying himself, maybe a little too much.

“My darling pet. As if I could refuse you.” The whipping began again, and it was almost like meditation. Tony’s brain disconnected, and there was nothing but the pleasure of the whip.

Loki stopped, and knelt in front of Tony’s head. He pulled Tony up by the hair, and Tony tried to focus. “Relax, pet. I’m going to use your mouth now. Understand?”

Tony worked to remember how to form words. “Yes. God. Please.” He opened his mouth, and Loki guided himself inside.

Unexpectedly, Tony also felt a dick sliding into his ass. He made a noise, confused. Had Loki invited someone here without asking? Tony didn’t like that.

“Peace, pet. It is just my magic. I can feel both of your holes at once, this way. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

_Oh_. That was okay then. Tony relaxed and licked at the cock in his mouth.

“My perfect boy. So good for me.” Loki fucked Tony’s face shallowly as the magic dick in Tony’s ass seemed to grow longer and thicker. Tony moaned. “Oh, yes. That’s it, darling.” Tony tried to suck better, and Loki gripped his hair tighter in response. “Relax your throat, love. You’re going to learn to take all of me.”

Tony took a breath through his nose, and then Loki’s cock pushed forward until Tony nearly gagged. His nose was pressed against Loki’s pubic bone, and the god held him there while Tony’s ass got fucked by a cock that was still growing in size.

Loki didn’t let him breathe until Tony was thrashing, desperate for air. When Loki finally withdrew, Tony gasped, sucking in oxygen. Loki petted his cheek. “You’re doing very well, sweet pet.” The cock in his ass shifted, and the pressure on Tony’s prostate was perfect. Tony groaned, and Loki slid back into his mouth.

The cocks fucked him in tandem for a while, then Loki told Tony to breathe. Tony held his breath as Loki cut off his air again. The magic dick now felt enormous, and Tony was growing a little scared by how much it was stretching him out. He tried to breathe through his nose with no luck, but then Loki pulled out most of the way. “I’m going to fuck your face properly now, pet.” Loki stroked his cheek. “Hold your breath.”

Tony obeyed and then Loki was thrusting hard down Tony’s throat. Tony fought not to gag at the rough invasion, and then a hand -- more magic -- was stroking his cock, and he knew he was going to come like this, choking on Loki’s--

His orgasm tore through him like lightning as Loki’s cock pulsed, coming so far inside Tony that he couldn’t even taste it. Loki pulled out just before Tony blacked out, and Tony took deep breaths as Loki withdrew his magic from Tony’s body. He kept breathing as Loki untied him, calming as Loki petted him.

“You were so good for me, pet. Thank you.”

Tony grunted in acknowledgement. He wasn’t as tired as he normally was after play, and he hadn’t gone as deep into subspace as he had before. But it was still mind-blowing, and he could barely string a thought together.

As always, Loki gave him water and held him close. Tony basked in Loki’s love and care, letting himself drift a little.

When he felt more coherent, he kissed the shoulder he was laying on. “Hey, Loki?”

“Hm?” Loki looked so very pleased.

“Move in with me. I miss you when you’re gone.”

“Oh, Anthony.” Loki kissed him softly. “I’d be delighted. I miss you as well.”

Tony smiled. Loki was everything he’d ever wanted, and even more than he’d ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this. Thanks again to artsmyspark for the beta, and to STARSdidathing for the inspiration!


End file.
